massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Not Dead Yet
Authors note This story tells what happened to Sal Polaris after he was discovered in the deep forest miles away from the village he fought in during the reaper invasion. He is taken to a nearby hospital and placed in the ER. Got a pulse In the ER, a body layed still in the room. Doctors came in in such a hurry to start. They fastly unhooked all the armor off the body and attached the EKG to get a reading. Female doctor: I got a reading! Were losing him! Male doctor: I need a shot of adrenaline! The doctor injected the syringe into the patients arm. The EKG went to normal readings. Female doctor: He's stable. Male doctor: We need to place him in the containing chamber. Get assistance. Female doctor: Yes, sir. The female doctor uses an intercom to call assistance. Two armed men grab the patient and carry him to the containment tanks for recovery. The patient is attached to numerous nodes and with a rebreather mask. Inside the tank fills up with glowing blue lighting water. A woman comes in to argue about the patient. Valyusha: Is he going to be alright? Male doctor: '''He stable. What's the patiants name? '''Valyusha: Salen Polariska. He's....a....a Russian Federal Union soldier. Seventeen years old. He lives with me in the village you picked him up from. Male doctor: Are you his mother? Valyusha: '''No. He came here to spend time on Earth. I'm Vayla Demrega. His friend. '''Male doctor: Listen, Miss Demrega. Salen may have....taken a huge injury when he crashed. Valyusha: What happened to him? Male doctor: '''Salen's armor saved him but he was knocked into a coma when we picked him up from the village. After his injuries heal, he will be placed in a room where you can take your time. '''Valyusha: '''Okay. The tank with the unconscious Salen, emptied itself as the glowing water drained from a hole in the bottom. The armed men grabbed Salen. Vayla Demrega followed. The doctors placed him on a bed and connected him to machines that gave his life signs and attached an IV. '''Hours later Vayla sat near Salen. Seeing he would not awake from her desperate plea's to wake up. Then a woman in N7 armor came in. Valyusha: '''Rami! '''Rami: '''Came as soon as I could. Is he alright? '''Valyusha: '''The doctor said he entred a coma when he arrived here. I saw him awake when I found him. I swear! '''Rami: Shh! It's okay. I understand. My poor boy. Valyusha: A couple of Federal Union troopers say he saw him grab onto a reaper and kill it in orbit. Rami: '''That explains the reaper corpse near the village. I just saw the others just.....leave! Why did they leave? '''Mira: '''Vayla! Rami! '''Valyusha: '''Mira! You came. '''Mira: What's happening? Valyusha: They said he went into a coma. They could'nt determine when he would wake up. Male doctor: Are you Rami Polaris? '''Rami: '''Yes. '''Male doctor: '''We found something to wake him up. It was used on a woman that is an Alliance soldier and runs a squad called Prometheus. She gave us the drug that is used to kick-start a patients brain if they are in a coma. We have it ready. It's called Zolpidem. The doctor injected the zolpidem into Salen's connected IV. The drug traveled through the long tube and into his arm. '''Male doctor: '''Now, not to scare you but... it may work or not. Depending on how his body reacts to the drug. Worse, it may cause the coma to be more longer. Category:Short Stories Category:Articles by Dantanius